When The Sky Is Falling
by Skwurlluvr
Summary: Konoha's original Rookie 9 have paired off to produce the next generation of shinobi.With students branching from the legendary ninja holding the title of sannin,kyuubi,and medic,it's only understandable that each would follow in the steps of their parent
1. Don't Solve the Problem

-  
This story is best enjoyed while listening to 'Change Your Mind' by The All-American Rejects ... 'tis goood.  
-

**T**oday was the day.

_The_ day.

Today was the day every student training and learning at the Konoha Ninja Academy would be tested on one of their various skills for the chance to excel in the ranks of ninja, to the first level of the greatest occupation on earth. Genin. Each student would perform their best, show off their talent, and eventually be placed on a special genin team of three with an incredibly cool jonin teacher. Today was the most important day of their lives.

Sitting the classroom designated for all the participating final year students was the next generation of students, a third of which held the labels of future assets to Konoha's shinobi ranks. The most powerful partnerships formed from the previous generation produced offspring that was guaranteed to develop the mixed traits of each parent. There were three columns of seats with four rows capable of holding three students per row, and in this class every seat was filled with various students squirming with excitement and anxiety as well as students quiet and reserved.

Standing in the front of the classroom were their two instructors, Kotetsu and Izumo. The two were standing though leaning against the chalkboard, each holding a clipboard with the names of each student in the class. The discussed the order that each exam would be performed in and had already informed the class that their exam subject would be the replication technique. Their response to that announcement was a series of groans and complaints.

_"...Uchiha Muteki_," Izuno suggested.

Kotetsu spared himself a glance at the Uchiha girl sitting in the center column of rows. Her seat was the very middle seat, second row from the top. Muteki sat silently, appearing to be concentrating on reading a book in her hands while two girls sitting on either side of her talked to her. At a first glance, she seemed perfectly calm and in control with her black hair pulled halfway into a ponytail, drastically contrasting with her pale skin, traits from her father, Uchiha Sasuke. Her eyes were a startling cerulean blue, much like those of a certain blonde, one who was also her father. Uzumaki Naruto. But they were blank and even cold.

However, looking closer, Kotetsu could see the anger that was burning in those eyes. Her frame was shaking ever so slightly, just enough that he had to strain to see it, but still, it didn't take away the fact that she was shaking and angry. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He figured she was being made fun of again for having two fathers. Sucking in a deep breath he was about to tell the girls to give Muteki a break when Haruno Dakou, the son of Haruno Sakura and having the reputation as the village heartthrob, did something. Both girls turned to look at him but went back to teasing Muteki.

_"Ayame! Aiko! Give Muteki a break, would you? She's trying to read!"_

They nodded irritably, shooting glares at the otherwise silent girl, and got up in a huff and turned away, walking to their other friends. Turning back to Izumo, he nodded his head.

Dakou was trying to concentrate on the notes he was taking down in his notebook, notes concerning a new jutsu he had been working on. His long black hair fell around his face and shoulders as he looked over his work with jade serpentine-esque eyes. Pale hands furiously scribbled down complex equations and random bits of information that would aid in the development of what he believed to be a useful technique. A boy with messy white hair and two red streaks trailing from the bottom of his eyes and over his cheeks, making him look nearly identical to the famous sannin Jiraiya, sat beside him, watching him attentively.

With the exception of his light brown eyes and outfit consisting of purple pants and a purple t-shirt that cuts off, leaving some of his stomach exposed, while the rest of him was covered with mesh, he appeared to be in near torture having to sit and do nothing, but he respected and looked up to Dakou. He saw that his friend was having trouble thinking and considered telling the girls off but Dakou muttered "annoying" under his breath. The girls turned to look at him, blushing as they got a glimpse of his face, before turning back to Muteki.

"_Ayame! Aiko! Give Muteki a break, would you? She's trying to read!"_ Dakou said in a loud tone, making sure to grab the attention of anyone who wasn't listening..

The two girls glared at her but left her alone and she blew out a breath of relief and returned to the page she'd been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. Hard as she tried, she couldn't force herself to remember what she had just read. She'd read the same sentence at least ten times now without absorbing the words. She let out another sigh and shut the book, placing it neatly in front of her. She was doing anything she could to pass the time before the final exam. She was more nervous now than she was her first day at the academy. The replication technique was her worst technique.

_**'Just like Chichi-Na-San,**_' she mused in her head with a weak smile, resting her head on her hand.

She took a look around the room, hoping to pick out the familiar faces of her 'nice' classmates. She already knew Dakou and Tsuba were seated behind her and her nose wrinkled in distaste before her face became impassive again. Tsuba was alright in her opinion, but he was so obsessed with Dakou, the boy she _didn't_ like in the least. He was so _perfect_. He was the most talented student in the class with the best looks in the village, and despite his snake-like eyes, making eye contact with him was supposed to 'make you melt', whatever _that_ meant. She figured it was more garbage from his fan girls. Personally, she found his eyes to be so creepy that they ended up fascinating, but only because she didn't understand what was so 'melting' about them.

What made it even worse, he was a decent guy, so she didn't really have much right to hate him. She had grown up with him, being only a few days younger than him made life a constant competetion. He learned to walk first, learned to hold chopsticks first, learned to talk first... the only thing Muteki had over him was the fact that her basic ninja skills developed before his... but were quickly surpassed. He had always been in her life, her parents and his mother were on a team when they were more active Shinobi, so they spent a lot of time together, holidays, dinners, outings, even simple shopping trips. After the age of 7, she couldn't stand Dakou... her father Sasuke always seemed to talk about how impressed he was with Dakou, and what a great ninja he'll be.

She then spotted Hyuuga Yuukyo in all of her blonde and pink glory gossiping with the two girls that had just finished making fun of her. It wasn't that Muteki didn't like the girl, it was just that she was so obnoxious and didn't care at all about the ninja life. And pink. _Definitely_ too much _pink_... at least Yuukyo was on her side of the social realm.

She moved her gaze over to Inuzuka Roujun, the loudest student in the class, as well as the biggest troublemaker. She definitely gave Yuukyo a run for her money when it came to talking, or at least depending on the subject. She was also one of the only other girls in the class, or rather the village, that didn't have a senseless crush on Dakou. Roujun was in her usual light grey sleeveless hoody, that showed off her stomach, with faux fur lining the hood.

'So much for conservative,' she thought, thinking of the trouble she went through when deciding on her own oversized long-sleeved kimono top and black capri pants. The academy never issued a dress code, but suggested something conservative for women.

Roujun was hanging out with her cousin Kinkaze, a mysterious a quiet redhead that had a set of beautiful turquoise eyes. Apart from the signs of his lack of sleep under his eyes, he was quite the looker, getting nearly as much attention as Dakou. _Nearly_. No one topped Dakou at anything, ninja related or not.

'So annoying.'

She knew that Roujun and Kinkaze had history together though the specifics weren't something she was informed of. The two were close. She knew that much. She turned her head to face the other side of the classroom. Immediately she spotted Nara Kaminari, the laziest student in the class that she knew was actually a genius. He was in his customary open Chinese style shirt with a full mesh one beneath it as well as black shinobi pants. His bangs were covering his eyes and he appeared to be looking at something in his hands, though Muteki knew better. He was asleep. She vaguely wondered if she should wake him up but decided against it. She didn't want him to get mad at her, though she knew he was too lazy to do even that much.

Sitting in the very front row of the class were the Aburame siblings. Aburame Kin-Hibari, the violet haired older brother, clad in an oversized grey high-collared jacket that held the yellow circle with a flame similar to that of his mother's and brown ankle pants, talked quietly with his sister. Aburame Mitsumushi wearing her oversized grey sleeveless shirt with the Konoha flame in the center and dark purple shorts down to her knees paid close attention to her older brother, smiling gently and laughing softly into her hand when he said something amusing to her. The difference between siblings was that Mitsumushi was actually the Aburame prodigy, having made it into the final year class at 11 instead of 13. Kin-Hibari on the other hand, was the most gifted Byakugan user for 6 generations, having developed the ability at a young age to not even use hand-seals to activate his Kekkei-Genkai.

Seeing the two siblings acting so peacefully together made her smile. It warmed her up knowing that Mitsumushi had such a protective brother that was proud to have her as his sister. It also made her wish, not for the first time, that she had a brother to look out for her, or to look out for. She didn't like being an only child all that much. The only regrets that came with those thoughts were the images of her sibling getting hurt like she was because of their 'unique' set of parents. Sometimes she couldn't help but feel some sort of grudge towards her fathers because of the pain she went through, but she would never tell them about the harassment.

Once those thoughts finished she would always feel so guilty about thinking them. What did she care? She had two amazingly powerful fathers, one of which was going to be the next Hokage! She was the luckiest girl in Konoha to have two dads, and in all honesty, she did wish she could have a mother, but after seeing how some mothers acted with their children, she found her fathers to be perfectly capable, though they did tend to miss some important moments in her growth.

_"Alright, attention everyone!"_ Izumo called out.

Muteki turned back to look at the first of her two teachers, the nervousness inside of her growing tenfold. He was going to announce the finer details of the exam before he started calling up students. She crossed her fingers and mentally begged she would be last.

_"Okay, everyone, here's the deal,"_ Kotetsu began. _"We'll be calling you up one by one. When you are called, you'll go to the classroom next-door to perform your replication technique. You will need to create a minimum of three identical replicas of yourself and will be scored on each one."_

_"When you are finished, return to your seat in this classroom,"_ Izumo continued. _"When every student has performed, we will announce the graduating students and pass out your forehead protectors. Good luck to all of you."_

Izuno nodded to the class and left the room to go next-door while Kotetsu called the first student to test.

_"Uchiha Muteki, you're up first."_

Muteki's eyes widened and her mouth opened to say something but a stern look from her sensei caused her to calm down on the outside. On the inside, her heart was racing. First. She had to go first. As in, before everyone else. As in, no chance of sneaking outside to practice a bit more before it was time to be tested. She groaned mentally and stood from her seat, turned around the desk and walked down the aisle.

_"Good luck,"_ Kin-Hibari said softly with a nod.

Muteki gave a small smile to him and mouthed 'thank you' before following Kotetsu out of the classroom. Her heart thumped loudly against her chest and she forced herself to breath normally before she passed out. Why, oh why did she have to be first? Out of all of the kids chosen at random, why did _she_ have to be _first_?

_'Ten bucks says Dakou ends up going last...'_

They ended up in the classroom next door and Muteki moved to her designated spot while Kotetsu took a seat next to Izumo.

_"Alright,"_ Izumo said, shuffling through some papers, _"Show us what you can do."_

Muteki sucked in a deep breath and brought her hands together, forming the seal for the replication Jutsu. Her chakra glowed in a circle around her.

_'I can do this!'_

_"Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ she cried out.

There was a loud poof as smoke filled her surrounding area. When it cleared, there was a single clone of Muteki next to her but it was incredibly pale and sickly colored, like a ghost version of her real self. She stared at the twisting clone beside her in horror and even went as far as backing away from it before it flopped to the floor, twitching violently. She didn't register the second clone behind her that looked better than the first in the sense that it was still standing, but the look it had didn't differ from the one on the floor.

She heard a sigh come from Izumo and looked at him. He marked something down before nodding.

_"Alright, send in Nara Kaminari please,"_ he said without the slightest indication that she had passed.

Her shoulders slumped forward as her clones disappeared.

_"Of course, sensei..."_ she mumbled quietly.

She walked to the door and outside, returning back to the classroom. Silently she walked up to KamiNari and prodded him in the head. He jerked forward, looking around wildly.

_"Wha-?"_

He looked up at an annoyed Muteki.

_"You're up. Classroom next-door. Three clones at least. Good luck."_ she said quickly, returning to her seat.

KamiNari stretched, muttered something that sounded similar to 'bothersome', and headed out of the classroom. She slouched in her seat and leaned forward, resting her head in her arms.

**Poke.**

Muteki shifted.

**Poke.**

She scrunched up her face in annoyance before going back to ignore it.

**Poke.**

With a sigh she sat up and turned around to face an anxious looking Tsuba.

_"How'd you do?"_

Her eyes slid shut and she shook her head.

_"Do you think ghosts count?"_ she asked.

Tsuba blinked, glancing at Dakou who was suddenly interested in hearing what Muteki had to say.

_"Ghosts? Your clones were that bad?" _Dakou asked her.

She nodded, a light blush coming to her cheeks when she heard him laughing.

_"At least I got two made, so I suppose if you added them together, that makes one full clone, so I'd be getting one of the lowest grades in the class, but I'd still pass, right?"_ she queried hopefully.

_"Doubtful." _Dakou answered, then offering a soft smile. Muteki was the only person besides his mother, that he would smile at. He seemed to think they had a great friendship, with an even greater rivalry. It was fun for him.

She groaned and turned back to resting. Kaminari came back in and called Tsuba to go next. One by one the students left and came back, some silent about their performance while others bragged and boasted that they made three exceptional clones. According to the mental bet she made, she owed herself ten dollars. Dakou was called last and had created seven perfect clones.

Izumo and Kotetsu came back to the classroom, having decided to grant the class a short recess while they went over the grades. The students filed out of the classroom, Muteki lagging behind everyone. Dakou was still in front of her with Tsuba hot on his tail. She planned to lay down on the bleachers near Kaminari and stare at the sky, preferring to get lost in her thoughts at this moment.

Back in the classroom, Kotetsu immediately began to discuss Muteki's performance.

_"I'm worried about that one. She has little to no control over her chakra. She's dangerous to say the least, especially with her background...I don't think we should pass her. Simple. We give her another couple of years to learn how to control her chakra and-"_

_"Kotetsu, she has good grades,"_ Izumo countered. "Her shuriken targeting skills are above average and her Taijutsu is through the roof. If I failed her, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night..."

_"It's still a risk I don't want to take, Izumo!"_ Kotetsu argued.

_"You're being irrational,"_ Izumo huffed, changing the mark next to Muteki's name. _"Stop. You know she deserves to graduate and you shouldn't take that from her, or anyone for that matter. I mean, look at her father, Naruto. As a student, he was the worst in the class having failed graduation multiple times. She's a better student than he is, nearly as skilled as Dakou if she didn't have her chakra problem. Naruto actually had the Kyuubi. It's not like she's going to suddenly summon it and kill us, you know?"_

Kotetsu sighed and went outside after another fifteen minutes to gather the students. Once everyone was in their respective seat, he went behind the desk and pulled out a box filled with Konoha forehead protectors.

_"Alright. The graduating students will have their names called. Step forward and take a headband and return to your seat,"_ he explained.

Izumo cleared his throat.

_"Haruno Dakou."_

The quiet boy had a smug smile on his face as he gracefully moved to collect his headband. he planned to have it put on his obi once he got home. The girls in the class cheered for him, with the exception of Muteki and Roujun, who looked away. He returned to his seat and Tsuba congratulated him. Muteki rolled her eyes, focusing on her desk.

_"Mitarashi Tsuba."_

_"Inuzuka Roujun._

_"Aburame Mitsumushi."_

_"Aburame Kin-Hibari."_

_"Nara Kaminari."_

_"Kinkaze."_

_"Hyuuga Yuukyo."_

Several other names were called and Muteki watched, the saddened feeling inside of her growing. She wasn't called. She hadn't graduated.

_"Uchiha Muteki."_

She froze. She looked up in a flash with a startled expression. Izumo smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back brightly, perhaps the biggest expression anyone had ever seen on her. She rose quickly from her seat and accepted the forehead protector. Several people cheered for her and she gawked at the new addition to her ensemble. She nearly squealed with joy. She was finally a ninja! She was finally something her fathers could be proud of!

_"I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you're progressing for a while. Watch yourself, Muteki. You're talented, but you still need a lot of work,"_ Kotetsu whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her momentarily before letting her go again.

Muteki's happy expression faded back into her quiet and blank one. She nodded before she quickly tucked the protector into her kimono, her father Naruto was planning on giving her the metal peice of his graduating forehead protector to put on her obi bow, but only the the condition that she would keep her earned headband how it was, just in case. Returning to her seat, her sensei continued, it seemed only Dakou noticed the sudden change in her mood that occured after the Sensei said something to her.

_"Congratulations to all the graduates! You are now officially among the ranks of Konoha shinobi! Rise, be proud of yourselves! You are now genin!"_ Kotetsu exclaimed enthusiastically.

The majority of the class burst into cheers. All of the graduates headed outside to wait for their parents, talking about plans they had made for later. Hinata and Shino showed up first. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kin-Hibari, ruffling his hair and congratulating him happily. She released him and knelt down in front of Mitsumushi, hugging her while Shino gently stroked her hair. He patted Kin-Hibari on the head, also ruffling his hair lightly.

Shikamaru and Tenten arrived next, enthusiastically congratulating KamiNari. Their son looked away, refusing to make eye contact and shoveing his hands into his pockets. His cheeks turned red and mumbled something.

_"This entire academy was bothersome anyway. Besides, Muteki's situation was even worse. She kept referring to her clones as "ghosts", that they weren't functioning right."_ he explained, annoyed.

_"Most likely that's because her father is Naruto,"_ Shikamaru muttered.

There was a sudden cry from near the tree with the swing on it.

_"Mom do you ALWAYS have to over-do EVERYTHING?!"_

His face was buried in Anko's stomach as she gave her son a noogie who quickly scurried out from her hold, rubbing his hair back into place. She held a bouquet of brightly colored balloons in her hand and she grinned, putting her fists on her hips.

_"What? Can't I be proud of my little boy? Toughen up and learn to take embarrasment like a man!"_

He blushed, looking away and shaking his head before smiling.

Kiba came rushing towards the entrance of the academy while an incredibly moody Temari, pregnant with their second child, followed behind him, arms folded. Kiba picked up Roujun and hoisted her into the air, spinning her around in a circle before pulling her into a hug. Temari brought her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead.

_"Now begins the work! You're a kunoichi now and need to protect the name of kunoichi everywhere."_ she explained, brushing some strands of loose hair behind Roujun's ear.

Soon after Neji and Ino made their appearances with the parents of Ayame and Aiko. Ino was her usual silent self, folding her hands neatly in front of her kimono. Neji's arm was around her shoulder, gently guiding her towards Yuukyo who was talking animatedly with Mitsumushi and Kin-Hibari. Ino smiled and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Neji walked over to Kin-Hibari and congratulated him. Although his voice and expression sounded emotionless, there was a feeling of pride around him the made up for the lack of feeling. Neji congratulated Mitsumushi before proudly patting Yuukyo on the head and kissing it lightly.

Meanwhile, Muteki and Dakou sat at their desks, still in the classroom. Muteki sighed and watched her friends outside through the window. They were all so happy with their parents.

**_'Chichi-Na-San is probably asleep and he forgot.'_** she thought sadly. **_'Chichi-Sa-San is probably too busy with work or waking Na-San up...'_**

She glanced at Dakou out of the corner of her eye and sighed again.

_"Why is it so impossibly for me to control my Chakra?"_ She thought quietly out loud.

_"It's because you don't try hard enough…"_ A deeper but young voice was heard from above Muteki.

She looked up to find Dakou staring down at her as if he expected something.

_"I wha-"_ she asked before she was interrupted

_"You're lazy about it, you aren't trying hard enough… can I have some of those chips?"_ he said coldly before pointing to the plate in front of her.

_"Go crazy…"_ she said shoving the plate foreword and putting her chin in her hand. _"What do you mean I'm not trying hard enough, why wouldn't I be?"_ she asked curiously, a tone of feeling insulted also laced her voice.

_"You just aren't, you can tell by your face that you're not putting enough effort into it…"_ he said crunching a chip and looking at Anko smothering Tsuba.

He shook his head.

_"Hey… your parents are here."_ Dakou said noticing a blonde orange clad man followed by a raven haired man with a small Uchiha crest over his heart.

_"They didn't forget?!"_ Muteki said standing up and running towards them, her shoes making thud sounds on the wooden floor.

She quickly ran with a bright smile on her face into the arms of Naruto.

_"Hey Mu, how's it feel to be a full-fleshed Ninja?"_ Naruto asked as she hugged him and looked up at him with her chin on his chest.

_"You have no idea!"_ she said smiling and hugging him tighter.

_"Eh… I might…"_ Naruto mumbled, earning an elbow in the side for doing so.

_"Muteki, you've done wonderfully, congratulations,"_ Sasuke said smiling genuinely and pulling her into a hug.

_"Thanks Chi-Sa-San, that means a lot," _She said smiling tears welling up a bit, she never felt really that there was much for her to be proud of about herself until now.

Dakou sighed suddenly feeling the emptiness around him, he looked down then at the chips and snagged another one and shoved it into his mouth greedily.

Sakura walked in quietly and stopped in the doorway, it had been years since she had stepped foot in the room.

_**"Next, the 7th team," Iruka said. "Uzumaki Naruto."**_

_**Naruto perked up at his name.**_

_**"Haruno Sakura."**_

_**Sakura blinked, focusing on her name having been called. A distressed look came over her face at the thought of being paired with Naruto. The blonde beside her jumped from his seat, yelling with joy.**_

_**"And Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_**Naruto groaned and slumped back into his seat while Sakura jumped in joy. Sasuke remained as impassive as ever.**_

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled brightly at her former teammates. They hugged Muteki to them joyously, obviously happy she had graduated. Looking over at the middle column of desks, she spotted Dakou indulging himself with chips. Smiling, amused with the image, she walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. She knelt down beside him.

_"Hey, my big strong ninja,"_ she said wrapping her arms around him and ruffling his hair a bit.

_"Mom… the hair…"_ Dakou said lowly and sending her a son-to-mother glare.

_"Oh, right, sorry… I hate to tell you this… but you may end up wanting to cut it… being a ninja can be rough on your hair, that's why I cut mine short."_ Sakura said recalling her first encounter with Orochimaru, her hair had since grown out. Dakou vaguely remembers her having short hair.

She had been so angry that her precious hair had been sacrificed for absolutely nothing. She didn't make it to the final exam and Shikamaru was the only one who passed anyway.

**_'No,'_** Inner Sakura said gently.**_ 'Orochimaru never would've laid eyes on us. We never would've been happy with him. Hair comes back. Opportunities like that don't.'_**

She sighed and looked into his jade serpentine eyes before spotting Naruto and Sasuke again. She smiled and stood up.

_"I'll be back in a bit Dakou."_ Sakura said standing up and walking towards them.

**Author's Notes Section-  
**OMG!!!! I've come out with yet another story with a strange plot, homg! Anyway... this one has been a lot of fun for me, developing numerous personalities and looks... it's almost hard for me not to imagine this possible.  
This story is actually based on another story written by another author, obviously after a certain point my story takes over in my own universe. The story is here And her profile is CHECK HER OUT OR ELSE... So yeah, things get better... next chapter explains out the hell Muteki exists... and reading that story tells you how Dakou exists, you'll be finding out soon what the other adults are doing, what happened to Ino, and who their idiot sensei is!

So yeah, please review, i would really like some advanced critique!!!!!!


	2. When Danger is Better

Dakou made a small noise in response and watched as his mother forced a wide smile onto her face. She arrived before the two men and hugged Naruto first, though he hugged her back much more firmly than she did. Once they released each other, she turned to Sasuke to hug him. She flinched ever so slightly when his arms moved around her.

Her memories of that afternoon all those years before made an appearance. She'd always thought she could eventually forget the fact that he almost raped her when he was still with Orochimaru on his quest for power. Despite the fact that his memory was one of the many that were erased, it didn't change _her_ memory. She remembered every second while he continued to believe her lies and excuses to explain her behavior around him.

However, she was glad to have the old Sasuke back. He'd learned to forget about his brother and chose to settle down with Naruto, so that part was different, but he was also kinder and much more considerate.

**'Settle down...'**

More unpleasant memories filled her head.

Once Orochimaru realized that it was necessary for Sakura and Dakou to move back to Konoha, he also realized that Sakura would be executed and that Dakou would never be accepted or safe. He therefore used a powerful, extremely dangerous, jutsu to wipe the memories of himself from the brains of everyone, excluding Sakura and Kabuto. Sasuke was returned and false memories were placed into everyone's minds.

**_Begin Flashback_**

"_Sakura… you understand my reasoning don't you?" _Kabuto asked sternly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"_Kabuto, I don't_ _understand, I don't want to go back. It's pointless for me!" _Sakura argued, looking towards the pale-skinned infant that slumbered in the crib.

"_Sakura, you've trusted me the entire time you've been here… and you don't know. I'm not trying to separate you, I want you safe," _Kabuto said, a bit of anger tinting his voice from her defiance.

"_Kabuto! You don't get it! What will people think when I return with the baby! I'll have no explanation about his father, when I got pregnant, or when I had it! Your entire plan will backfire and blow up in our faces!" _Sakura said in a loud whisper, trying not to wake the baby.

"_Do you honestly think I'm idiotic enough to send you without a back-up plan?" _Kabuto questioned, letting his voice calm a bit.

"_What could possibly be a back-up plan for me waltzing into Konoha with an infant son who looks identical to the man that murdered hundreds of people plus the Sandaime!?" _Sakura asked icily while folding her arms.

Kabuto sighed and looked down, obviously at a loss._ "Well, I have_ _heard of a Jutsu that can change appearance… as long as the subject's chakra levels are high enough to sustain it…" _He offered while raising his eyebrows towards her.

"_Are you insane or something? Why would I want to get rid of the one thing that would remind me of the man I love? Let alone let my son live a lie his entire life!" _Sakura argued, forcing her hands to her sides in fist and leaning forward slightly.

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn.. and.. and just plain difficult with everything!?_ _Why can't you just go along with something for once, if it isn't one thing it's another. I'm doing this for you and Dakou's safety, as a mother you should be doing everything you can to keep him safe!" _Kabuto pressed, trying to convince her by insulting her parenting skills.

"_You have NO place to be insulting my_ _parenting skills. You know Anko is pregnant with your_ _child and you haven't gone to simply tell her who the father is!" _Sakura spat coldly at him while turning around,_ "Besides… Dakou needs a father, and if he can't have a father, then I'll go down too… And you'll raise him…" _Sakura said sadly looking towards the crib.

Kabuto cringed at the thought, and tried to stop his eye from twitching before he turned around; he did NOT want to raise the child of those two. Kabuto sighed and walked forward._ "Sakura, do you honestly think Orochimaru would want you to die too, if anything were to happen to him? He wants his child to be raised the best he can, and only you, the mother, would be able to do that. You would remember the love he showed you…" _Kabuto explained, trying a nicer approach

Orochimaru sat outside the door leaning against the corresponding wall, his arms were folded across his chest and his head was down.

**'He wants his child raised the best he can, and only you, the mother, would be able to do that. You would remember the love he showed you.'**

Orochimaru listened as a single tear rolled down his face. His eyes widened and he brought his hand to his face and used a finger to wipe the tear.

He examined it as if it were something he had never seen before. The small crystalline drop rolled down his finger and he forced a smirk as he brought the hand to his eyes and let the tears fall. He hadn't cried real tears before, not in pain, not in heartbreak, not even from laughter.

His thoughts were flooding with images of Sakura and Dakou, about what he needed to do, how he'd never see them again, how he'll never know what a strong shinobi Dakou would grow up to be. For the first time, Orochimaru's chest ached, an ache he had never felt before, as if he couldn't breathe, as if his chest was being ripped into 100 tiny shreds.

He imagined that this must be what it's like to feel death, what it feels like to be weak and to have weakness. He hadn't even felt this sort of pain when the Sandaime took his arms from him, it was unfathomable. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, cursing himself for falling into such a weakness. Orochimaru took a step forward and punched the wall in front of him. It left a dent and a few shards of stone fell to the ground with marble-like clanks.

He cursed and turned to the bedroom door and walked in without knocking. Kabuto was in there sitting on a bed looking defeated and Sakura was cradling Dakou like she normally did these days.

Orochimaru walked up beside Sakura and wrapped his muscled arms around her waist and nuzzled the side of her head to stall for enough time to let the tears dry without him wiping them. He glanced at Dakou who was the spitting imagine of him, and saw the dark purple chakra radiating around him. He'd be a powerful Shinobi, for sure.

Orochimaru began feeling regret, regret for not being there to see Dakou the day he says his first word, the day he takes his first step, being able to teach him how to throw shuriken, to see him graduate the Ninja Academy, the day he's assigned an idiot sensei, the day he passes the Chunnin exam. He sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head and took in the scent of his roseate haired lover.

He couldn't believe that he wanted his son to become a shinobi for the country he aspired to destroy. He guessed that it was probably just to follow in his footsteps... more precisely.

"_Sakura, you know why you have to leave… I cannot stand by and leave you and my heir in danger," _Orochimaru whispered into Sakura's ears, making her head perk up and tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"_Orochimaru, I just don't understand! We can die together, and be together forever!" _Sakura said turning around to face him, her face distorted in grief.

"_Sakura, even if we were to die together, where I'm headed…we'll never see each other," _Orochimaru said stroking the black hair of their son.

"_Orochimaru, don't tell me you believe in that religious crap they try to feed civilians to keep them from killing each other!?" _Sakura protested, stepping back slightly

"_It doesn't matter if I do Sakura," _Orochimaru said lifting his head slightly, making him appear as the Orochimaru he was famous for.

"_Of course it does! We don't need to be apart, I don't need to leave! It would only make things hard on me and Dakou alike…" _Sakura said looking down and realizing that Dakou was staring up at his parents.

"_I'm not going to argue this with you. You are going back whether you like it or not, and you're leaving tomorrow, the battle begins then… Dakou and you will be safe, that's all I care about…" _Orochimaru said walking towards the door and pausing before exiting, but not giving Sakura a chance to argue.

"_Damn him…" _Sakura thought out-loud as Kabuto stood and walked towards her, he put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to the crib indicating to put the baby back in his crib since he was falling asleep.

Sakura sighed and tucked him under a small security blanket and leaned against the crib for a moment.

**'_Why is he so determined to get rid of me… it's just a battle…'_**

Sakura though to herself before turning around to find Kabuto hovering close to her, very close…

"_Sakura, you need to listen to us…"_ he said bringing his hands to her widened hips; Child-birth will do that to a woman

"_Kabuto…What are you-" _Sakura said, being cut off by him leaning forward and putting his forehead to hers.

"_Sakura, Orochimaru isn't the only one who wants your safety guaranteed…" _Kabuto said in a low voice.

Sakura attempted to force down the heavy blush that was forming on her cheeks.

_**'Oh, come on! After all this we still blush when a guy says something flirtatious!'** _Inner Sakura bellowed followed by a few air punches.

_"I would be killed if I ever attempted to touch you like Orochimaru just did…"_ Kabuto said clenching his eyes shut, pulling back and sighing. He was obviously fighting very hard not to just 'take her'.

"_Kabuto… this can't happen, you and I know this, we're just friends…" _Sakura said sighing and looking down, knowing that what she said wouldn't change Kabuto's thoughts any more than it would Sakura's stubbornness.

He glanced at Dakou in his crib before looking back at Sakura with her head down, **'Forget the baby,'** he thought**. 'I'm never going to see her again.'**

One of his hands reached forward, lifting her chin up and in a flash he pressed his lips against hers. Gentle. Very gentle. Something that wasn't like him at all. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. He pulled away from her before he decided to do something else, finding that this single memory burned into his mind would make up for the lack of contact with her for however many years it would be into the future.

She brought her fingers up, touching her lips, and stared at him in shock

Kabuto sighed and fisted hands and let them relax_, "You need to get your things packed… now," _Kabuto said angrily, or like he was upset, Sakura couldn't tell.

"But-" 

"_No, no argument this time, you're going to do as I say, there is NO option," _Kabuto said sternly and pulled some knapsacks out of the closet and threw them to the floor in front of her harshly.

Her escapades with Orochimaru were actually coming to an end; for quite a long time she had been sneaking to Sound on all her off time, which Tsunade was conveniently plenty of. She had received an urgent letter that day from Naruto (forwarded by Tsunade of course) informing her of Muteki's birth, she felt terribly guilty for not being there. She calculated that she had enough time to get back to Konoha and visit Naruto in the hospital, since Tsunade had included a note about stalling time and keeping Naruto in the hospital for almost a week. She silently thanked the Hokage and then smiled, she had only given birth a few days before Naruto… their kids will be able to celebrate their birthdays together.

**_End Flashback_**

It'd been a little less than fourteen years since that day and she hadn't heard anything from Kabuto or Orochimaru. They could be dead and she'd never know any better. Perhaps the Akatsuki had finally found him? She froze. Could that have been what that 'battle' was about? Although Orochimaru knew exactly what Kabuto was going to do, he'd made sure Kabuto performed the jutsu _before_ Konoha arrived. That meant that she could've stayed, but Orochimaru continued to press the battle issue. She suddenly felt terrible for having to take fourteen years to realize the real reason behind it all.

Hell, she could've stayed to fight. She'd broken through the Sharingan's hold before as well as Ino's family jutsu, she was also the only one to ever kill an Akatsuki member. Akatsuki was most likely going to send their most powerful members. That meant Uchiha Itachi. She could take him on since he'd most likely use his Tsukiyomi to get rid of her. She'd break out of it easily and shock him so badly that he'd probably call everyone back and command that she return with them. Although Orochimaru wouldn't be all that pleased it'd provide enough time to counter the attack and do some serious damage. Besides, her medical ninjutsu ranked topnotch. All she needed was a single opening for each attacker and they'd instantly find their hearts anywhere but their chests.

Sakura smirked at the thought; she shook the memories and thoughts from her head.

"_Eh…Sakura? As much as I love you, can you let go, your nails are digging into my back…" _Sasuke said with a smile but a look of obvious discomfort.

"_Oh sure! Sorry…"_ Sakura said staring into space a bit, her thoughts wouldn't go away; the anniversary of her leaving was coming up in a few days as a matter of fact.

"_Why do you always act so strangely around me Sakura? You never used to act like this until Dakou was born… You treat me like I've done something terrible to you,"_ Sasuke said with an innocent smile, one that he had only developed after finding out Itachi had 'died'.

Or at least he thought. It was yet another false memory implanted by Orochimaru upon her return. Sakura sighed and smiled at him warmly, _"Sasuke stop worrying, I've said a billion times it's nothing. Things just change when a woman has a baby!"_ She said, Sasuke not being the only one she was lying to.

"_It's a shame that Takahashi-San died… Ryo would've loved to see his son on his graduation day…"_ Sasuke said, folding his arms and watching as Tsuba walked up and started talking to Dakou.

"_Yes… he would've…"_ Sakura said smiling softly, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes, "_Ino!"_ Sakura called after spotting her friend chatting with Hinata.

Ino turned around and smiled softly. She wore her waist length hair in a low ponytail, much like traditional priestesses used to. Her blue eyes were accentuated by a thin line of brown eyeliner and nothing more; she had applied a bit of rouge to her lips though, but only a couple shades darker then her natural color.

Sakura hugged the thin blonde gently; she now wore a kimono made of very soft fabric. An elegant yet casual kimono that, of course, only a Hyuuga could afford. The obi around her waist was wide, and flattering to her form but allowing her to stay conservative due to her self-consciousness.

"_Ino, congratulations on Yuukyo passing!"_ Sakura said trying to cheer her up, she smiled and turned to Hinata and flashed a congratulatory smile as well.

"_Considering who her father is, it's no surprise she passed…"_ Ino said in a quiet voice, similar to how Hinata used to sound. Hinata had grown a bit more confident after marrying Shino. She wasn't shy like she used to be, but she still was extremely quiet and it was a challenge to get her to talk.

Shino walked up next to Hinata and stood quietly behind his high collar and sunglasses. He looked at Sakura and noted how tired she seemed, dark lines under her eyes and a slouched posture.

"_Sakura, how are things with you, we haven't seen you in quite some time?"_ Hinata said in her classic quiet tone.

"_I'm well, just a lot to do, a lot on my mind…"_ Sakura said smiling and looking down briefly.

"_Ino, we should get going…"_ Neji said as he walked up and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ino put her hand on his and smiled.

"_Where's Yuukyo?"_ She asked politely with an almost pleading look towards Neji.

"_She's talking with that red-headed boy over there; she'll be coming in a moment,"_ Neji said turning around, watching at Kotetsu walked in front of the classroom.

"_Parents, Students, please take a seat where-ever you can, I will be reading out the newly assigned teams," h_e said and waited a moment for everyone to sit down.

"_Right then, shall we begin?"_ Izumo said looking up to Kotetsu from his chair.

"_Team 15 …" _Kotetsu began, _" Inuzuka Roujun…"_ He said and paused after hearing cheers from the background, "_Aburame Kin-Hibari… and Nara Kaminari."_ He finished and looked around to hind Roujun with her head practically pounded INTO her desk.

"_Team 16…"_ Izumo started, _"Hyuuga Yuukyo, Aburame Mistumushi, and Kinkaze…"_ He said sounding rather surprised at the team-up.

"_Team 17…"_ Kotetsu and Izumo began at the same time, Kotetsu taking over, "_Uchiha Muteki…"_ He said before Naruto's hoots and hollers were heard from the background before a loud, "_**OW**!_", _"Mitarashi Tsuba…"_ Anko's hollers were heard even louder then the previous, _"Parents, PLEASE keep your traps shut…"_ Kotetsu said coldly before turning back to his paper, _"-And Haruno Dakou."_

"_Team 18…"_ Izumo's voice was heard.

'**_I'm on a team with him…? This is gunna be rough, he's such a perfectionist, at least Tsuba will be there to drown him out…"_** Muteki thought and ended in a mental sigh.

"_I wonder what pitiful Sensei we'll get…"_ Dakou joked casually forward to Muteki from his seat behind hers.

"_I bet it'll be a complete moron…"_ Tsuba continued.

"_Well then you'd learn plenty, Tsuba…"_ Muteki said with a playful smirk.

"_Oh be quiet."_ Tsuba said folding his arms and sitting back into his chair after his mother tugged on his shirt.

"_I'll bet anything that your Sensei won't be as cool as Kakashi-Senpai!" _Naruto said with a victorious grin while looking at Sasuke hoping for an agreement.

"_Naruto, with your comments, expect to be surprised…"_ Sasuke said shaking his head with a demeaning smile.

Muteki sighed and listened to her parents on either side of her bicker and exchange smart-aleck insults.

Sasuke was the one who stopped the argument first; he didn't want it to go any farther. He sighed coolly before leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his slouching chest while listening to a bantering Naruto.

His thoughts wandered to the day they graduated and the day he found out he was going to be on a team with _Naruto_ of all people, and a blubbering fan girl to top it off with. Sasuke's eyes wandered to the blonde Nin sitting 2 seats down and watched his face contort with frustration. He smiled, that was the Naruto he knew all so well.

Sasuke stared at the side of Naruto's bright blue eyes and remembered the day Muteki was born, in all her blue-eyed brilliance.

**_Flashback_**

"_It's a girl!"_ The doctor shouted as he wrapped the newborn infant in a towel and walked her over to Sasuke and an exhausted Naruto.

"_That's her? Isn't she? My baby?"_ Naruto said before passing out due to pure fatigue.

"_Yes Naruto, this is our baby… in all her glory…"_ Sasuke said, tears welling up in his eyes as he cradled his newborn heir to the Uchiha clan.

"_Muteki, you've caused us a lot of trouble…"_ Sasuke began as his moist eyes developed into a full blown sob, _"I love you, my miracle."_ Sasuke said nuzzling his forehead into the crying infant's neck.

After Sasuke realized he had feelings for Naruto, his dreams of reestablishing his clan were shattered. He knew his way of life would lead to the end of the Uchiha's. After a long battle, and a discussion with Kakashi Senpai and his dear friend Sakura, who was pregnant at the time, he had decided that his own happiness was most important.

Sasuke fell into a deep depression even though his choice made him happy, coming to terms with the fact you were the end of your family line isn't easy, and making your partner depressed as well didn't make it any easier.

Naruto was getting to the point that he was thinking of breaking the whole thing off, just to let Sasuke have a chance to be happy, until something odd was happening.

Every morning Naruto would wake up and eat breakfast, the same thing every time, Carrots with Italian dressing; after that he'd normally just throw it right back up. He began sleeping a lot more, and he never seemed rested after waking up, Sasuke also noticed a leap in Naruto's hormones, he was coming onto him a lot more and seemed a bit more _violent_.

Sasuke was beginning to worry about him, he was worried something could be terribly wrong since he wasn't showing any other signs of any type of illness; his worries were switching from his own to Naruto's health. Constantly Sasuke would tell him to go see Sakura or Tsunade, that they could just give him some medicine or something.

Naruto of course refused, declaring that his strength would cure his illness and that he'd be fine soon enough. Of course, Naruto's situation didn't get any better, when Naruto cut ramen out of his diet, Sasuke knew something was wrong.

When he asked what it was, he simply responded, _"It's making me gain water weight! Look at this!" _Naruto said and patted his stomach, it making a sound like there was indeed water in it.

After that Sasuke had to find a way to bring Naruto to the hospital, perhaps Naruto only needed some therapy? He wasn't sure but he was starting to loose sleep over it, and that's when things went too far.

"_Naruto… you have to go to the doctor, something's wrong."_ Sasuke voiced at the breakfast table with his mouth smothered by his hands being folded in front of his mouth.

"_Sasuke, stop! Your worrying is getting stupid." _Naruto argued, he didn't see that anything was wrong.

"_Naruto, look at yourself! You're crazy if you think you're fine! You've stopped eating ramen, you throw up after you eat breakfast, and you won't leave me alone at night! Something is wrong!" _Sasuke said standing up and slamming his hands onto the table.

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded; he didn't know that just a simple comment about something so stupid would make him upset, _"What's wrong Sasuke? You haven't acted like this since Kiba's sister had her baby, with that whole post…..pardon….partial… parsh…. parsh something depression!"_ Naruto said his eyes closing while he spoke, like he used to do all the time as a kid.

"_It's post-partum… Naruto…"_ Sasuke said closing his eyes in irritation, he and Hana Inuzuka had become close friends during a mission they were sent on together, _"It's because I'm worried, Naruto, I think something might be wrong…"_ Sasuke said trying to calm himself down.

"_Sasuke jeez, you're crazy. I'm FINE!"_ Naruto said cringing a bit and folding his arms.

"_Naruto… one quick blood test, please… it's not that bad and it'll make me feel a lot better." _Sasuke said trying to reach a compromise.

"_Fine…one blood test… but I don't want Sakura doing it; I don't trust her with my veins…"_ Naruto said pouting and looking away.

That afternoon Sasuke brought Naruto to the doctor and they sat in the waiting room reading old magazines, smelling that sterile smell and watching fellow Ninja walk out after recovering from injuries. They knew some of them, didn't know a few… some even were Ninja from the Sand village.

"_Uzama- ….. Naruto… why are you here?"_ Tsunade's voice was heard coming through the door and now her fist was on her hip.

"_I'm perfectly fine Old Lady Tsunade!" _Naruto said standing up.

"_He's not fine Lady Hokage, he needs blood work…"_ Sasuke said yanking Naruto by the wrist.

"_Fine, fine, fine… Room 15, I'll be there in a minute."_ Tsunade said walking past the door as they went in.

"_I still don't see why I gotta' do this…"_ Naruto said bouncing up onto the examination table and kicking his feet against the wooden side.

"_It's just to make sure everything's okay, and to shut me up… Stop doing that, you're acting like a 5 year old."_ Sasuke said sighing, then looking at him angrily while trying to make this seem better for Naruto than himself.

"_Yes mother…"_ Naruto said leaning back and earning a rather nasty look from Sasuke.

"_Okay, stop slouching and scoot forward." _A random, rather rude nurse said walking in and not wasting any time. She had a plate with the syringe and alcohol swab ready.

She ripped open the little packet and dabbed it in the crook of his elbow, then took the empty syringe and 'jabbed' it into Naruto. He winced painfully, _"Even being a Shinobi, the thought of having a tiny, sharp tube inside my arm is creepy as hell…"_ He said shuddering as the nurse removed the needle and walked out.

-- 30 minutes later --

"_Damn… where is she?"_ Naruto said poking at the brightly colored kiddie band-aid on his arm that the nurse had given him.

"_Be quiet Naruto, blood tests can take a while…"_ Sasuke said dozing off a bit.

"_But you said this would be quick!"_ Naruto said lunging forward a bit in protest.

"_I lied…" _Sasuke said nonchalantly while shrugging.

"_You dirty little-"_ Naruto began as Tsunade walked in looking rather confused and staring at her charts.

"_Naruto, we have to do another blood test, it seems your blood work got mixed up with a woman's…" _Tsunade said not bothering to look at him and pulling an individually wrapped syringe out of her lab coat and a packet of alcohol.

"_Well that's convenient… Can I ask why you carry those with you?" _Sasuke asked looking at her strangely.

"_I carry two, one with poison in case of an attack, and an empty one in case one of my nurses screw up…"_ She said sighing and wiping Naruto's other arm and proceeding with the withdrawal of blood.

"_Can I ask why you assume it was a woman's blood Naruto's was mixed up with?" _Sasuke asked curiously while leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"_Because it said Naruto was pregnant…"_ She said with a quirky smile and looking towards the young man the Uchiha boy had grown into.

"_Aahaha, wouldn't that be interesting!"_ Sasuke said letting out his first real laugh in at least 2 weeks.

"_Sure would! A little preggie Naruto!" _Tsunade said ruffling his hair after the needle was removed.

"_Hardy har har…"_ Naruto said doing his famous lip pout.

"_Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes with the results." _Tsunade said casually walking towards the door shaking the tube of blood.

"_This isn't gunna' take 500 more hours is it?"_ Naruto said leaning back against the wall and sighing while tapping his fingers on the tissue paper covering the table.

"_Naruto just be quiet… this is for your own good."_ Sasuke said leaning back into his chair and staring at the ceiling.

"_Why are you so stingey? You rely too much on modern medicine!" _Naruto said pouting and glaring playfully.

"_Oh really? Is that itty bitty glare supposed to mean something?" _Sasuke said in a sugar-coated baby voice while touching his finger to his lips.

"_Yes it is, why don't you try to stop me..?"_ Naruto said perking an eyebrow and flashing a fangy smile.

"_Don't tempt me; I never fail a mission…"_ Sasuke said standing up and walking towards him with a determined look on his face, _"No matter what…"_ Sasuke said walking up to Naruto and separating his legs and stepping between them while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"_Sasuke…" _Naruto mumbled in surprise, not really have expecting him to actually do it, _"I don't think we should be – " _Naruto began before being interrupted by Sasuke smashing his lips onto his.

Naruto, having no other choice, returned the kiss. Naruto's fingers trailed to Sasuke sides where they tickled him slightly as they journeyed to the back of his neck. Sasuke's back arched ever so slightly into Naruto as the fingers ran down his back with such a light touch that only his 'nerves' picked it up.

Sasuke brought his hands to Naruto's blonde hair that was worn in a ponytail these days, much like Iruka wore his hair, but with a lot of hair falling in his face. Sasuke pulled out the hair tie that held the hair up and the shoulder length hair fell down.

Sasuke leaned in to suckle the sensitive spot under Naruto's ear, Naruto's mouth opened lightly and gasped at the sudden pleasure. Sasuke kissed back to his lips where he nibbled his lips slightly and brought his hands to Naruto's waist.

"…_Nice guys…"_ Was heard from a seemingly annoyed Tsunade, _"If I wanted to see that, I would've asked for something from Shizune's collection…"_ She said folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"_Sorry…"_ Naruto said scratching the back of his head while Sasuke simply slumped to his chair while Tsunade watched him do so.

"_Naruto… I really don't know to break this to you…" _Tsunade said, her expression changing to that of very confused and concerned; She had obviously tried to hide it before.

"_Your test came back."_ She began and ended with a very long pause.

"_Lady Hokage, is something wrong with Naruto?!"_ Sasuke said leaping up from his chair in a rather cliché manner.

"_Yes… well no, but still yes."_ Tsunade said not knowing how to respond.

"_What do you mean!? There has to be a yes or no answer." _Naruto said leaning forward in his seat.

"_Naruto let me speak, now I don't know how this happened… or why… but we'll have to conduct more tests." _She said looking at her chart then holding up the freshly tested tube of blood.

"_Old Lady Tsunade just spit it out! Tell me what the hell is wrong!"_ Naruto said angrily, leaping off the table and taking a couple steps up to her.

"_Naruto… your test contains the same chemical as a pregnant woman… the previous blood test may have been yours." _Tsunade said looking at him with a genuine look of concern.

"_What? No seriously, what's wrong?" _Naruto asked after laughing slightly.

"…_Naruto?"_ Sasuke raised his voice, he looked at him then her, then him again.

**THUNK!**

Sasuke hit the floor hard, Naruto looked at him then back at Tsunade and stumbled over Sasuke and fell into the formerly occupied chair, running a hand through his hair, _"How the HELL could this happen…" _

"_I have one theory… did you ever make-love while you were in your Sexy Jutsu?"_ Tsunade asked with an odd look on her face.

"_Tsunade that's personal!"_ Naruto shouted at her, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"_Well did you?"_ Tsunade asked biting her lip in the awkwardness.

"…_No…"_ Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"_Then I don't understand either… do you mind if I bring Sakura into this, to help with tests?" _Tsunade questioned.

"_I'm sure she'll find out eventually…"_ Naruto sighed and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"_Right then, I'll call her in."_ Tsunade said pushing a button behind the door.

"_Wait, you mean right now?!" _Naruto asked with his head jerking towards her, _"I thought you meant later, I didn't know she was here right now!" _

"_Well why would I have I brought it up right now? Of course she's here, it's a work day."_ Tsunade said blinking and looking at Naruto as if he had grown 2 more heads.

"_But what about a pregnancy leave!? She's like, what, 13 months pregnant!?" _A flailing Naruto screamed with extremely inaccurate information.

"_She's 8 months, and she's going on leave in a week, that's why I want to get her on the case now."_ Tsunade corrected and gave him a funny look.

"_Yes Tsunade?"_ A heavily pregnant Sakura waddled in with a clipboard, she looked down at Sasuke on the floor and blinked, _"I take it…something went wrong?"_ Sakura said nudging slightly him with her foot.

Sakura wore a red pregnancy shirt with very dark green scrub pants, she wore her doctor's coat over it and it framed her round stomach making it seem even larger. She had grown her hair out the last 3-4 years so it was almost to her waist and her bangs hung in her face but combed slightly to the side to show a bit of forehead. Little did anyone know whose hair she based her roseate hairstyle on.

"_I'll say…"_ Naruto sighed while running a hand through his hair before standing and walking to Sakura.

He smiled and casually wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders and kneeled down a bit. He traced his finger over her large stomach and watched intently as if he were drawing a masterpiece of invisible lines.

"_Naruto…?"_ She asked confusedly at her former teammate.

"_Oh sorry, just uh… imagining or thinking, or whatever you wanna' call it…"_ He made up an excuse then stood up.

"_You aren't imagining that this kid is yours… are you?_" Sakura said half joking, but wondering if she were right.

"_No."_ Naruto paused with downcast eyes, _"Not that."_ He ended looking at Tsunade.

"_Naruto, I really have to tell you how disappointed I am in you, ending up in this situation. Not really a good example for the next Hokage to set…"_ Tsunade said folding her arms and shaking her head.

"_Tsunade… I'm a guy, it's not like there was any RISK of this happening!"_ He snapped at her, giving her one of the filthiest looks he'd ever given.

"_That's true, I….."_ She said pausing then sighing with a loss of words.

"_Okay, maybe I should be filled in on what's going on…"_ Sakura said picking up the passed out Sasuke by his arm and laying him on the examination table that Naruto once sat on. She ran her fingers to his forehead and pressed lightly on it sending some green chakra into him hopefully waking him up.

"_Oh! Damn… I just had the weirdest…." _Sasuke jolted upwards and looked around, _"It wasn't a dream, like I'd hoped… dammit all."_ He said looking down and putting his hand over his eyes.

"_Okay, tell me what's going on, why is Naruto's Chakra different and why was Sasuke on the floor?"_ Sakura asked rubbing her now sore back and looking back and forth between her teammates.

"_I'm, well, how do I say this."_ Naruto began giving her his classic guilty/dense look, _"I'm pregnant, there, short simple and to the point."_ He finished, smiling a large toothy smile.

"_He's what…" _Sakura asked in disbelief looking towards Tsunade who diverted her eyes and then Sasuke who fell backwards onto the examination table.

"_He's pregnant Sakura, we have no damn clue how it happened, but it did."_ Tsunade said leaning against the medical counter.

"_So I'm guessing you called me in to run tests and figure out what happened?" _Sakura asked knowing that's what Tsunade wanted.

"_Exactly."_ Tsunade said smiling quirkily.

"_This isn't my area, you need someone who can dive into their mental Chakra, a psychotherapy session, and a hypnosis." _Sakura diagnosed looking at Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"_Who do you suggest we call in?"_ Tsunade asked.

"_We'll need Hinata, she's the only Byakugan user with medical training."_ Sakura suggested, putting her finger to her lips in thoughts.

"_And for the hypnosis?"_ Tsunade asked after scribbling down a note reminding herself to call in Hinata.

"_Probably Tenten, she has some training there too doesn't she?"_ Sakura asked with a perked eyebrow.

"_Tenten is on a mission in the Waterfall Country."_ Tsunade said remembering and scratching out that memo.

"_Well Hinata has some basic hypnosis training doesn't she? She's still training with Hoshi Sensei, correct?" _Sakura asked in a 'this-is-my-last-resort' tone.

"_She's finished her training, and is about the same level as Tenten."_ Tsunade reassured her.

"_Okay, that's good."_ Sakura said writing something on her own clipboard.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and put her hand on his stomach, she ran her hand over it slightly and smiled, _"Sakura?"_ Naruto asked looking up at her oddly.

"_Oh sorry, I just thought I'd never see the day… I always said to Ino that if you were a girl you would've been pregnant before you were 17… and now… heh heh"_ Sakura said giggling and stating her laugh more as words then anything.

"_That's really nice Sakura… thanks…"_ Naruto said in an icy sarcasm.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean it that way Naruto."_ Sakura apologized and walked out of the room.

Tsunade began watching Naruto intently, writing a few things down as if he had done something interesting and science worthy, _"I'm putting you down as a high risk pregnancy, not only for the child, but we don't know how this could affect you."_ She mumbled loudly, not even looking up from her clipboard.

Naruto nodded the laid his head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling, _"Old Lady Tsunade… why do I always get the worst of everything?"_ Naruto said in a genuinely depressed tone.

Tsunade stopped writing then sighed, she looked at her apprentice with sympathy, _"I don't know Naruto, honestly, I couldn't tell you."_ She closing her eyes at the end.

Knock.

Knock.

Sasuke sat up and groaned as Sakura walked in followed by Hinata in a pale red medical looking cloak and her long hair in a twirled bun, _"Naruto, are you ready right now? It'd be the easiest for our schedule to do it now."_ Hinata asked in her normal quiet tone, but not as shy as she used to be. After she had her first child, Kin-Hibari, she was home a lot more and needed a lot more off time.

"_I wanted to train today…"_ Naruto said pouting and folding him arms, _"I guess, there's nothing else besides that I had to do."_ He said sighing and looking at the confused Uchiha on the examination table.

"_So what exactly am I needed for Lady Hokage?"_ Hinata asked Tsunade looking at her with her pale eyes and holding her papers close to her chest.

"_Well… Naruto needs his Chakra examined, and a hypnosis for him to possibly find out what's wrong…"_ Tsunade said putting a hand on her hip.

"_May I ask why?"_ The Hyuuga asked with the utmost politeness.

"_He's pregnant"_ The Hokage said bluntly.

With that, Hinata gasped and dropped her clipboard to the ground, she blushed fiercely and turned to Naruto who turned his head away from her in embarrassment. They had dated briefly about a year ago, but Hinata realized that Naruto wasn't the type of man she needed to care for her the rest of her life. With a heavy heart she broke up with him, and set out on a search for her true love, though, never losing her slight crush of the Kyuubi Boy.

Soon after the break up, she was sent on a mission with her teammate Shino, and realized she had feelings for the young Aburame. Shino had been quiet about his feelings for the Hyuuga heiress of course, never thinking that a girl with her lineage would love a boy of a dying clan.

Hinata noticed that the Bug nin was quieter then normal, only speaking when it involved the mission directly. He was normally quiet, but he used to always answer if you'd talk directly towards him. Hinata had tried to start some conversations, but Shino never answered.

That night Hinata took the initiative and woke Shino that night, in a wave of passion, the two shinobi began their life together. Hinata also conceived a child that night. They planned to get married soon after the child was born, because Shino didn't want his beloved being a pregnant bride.

"_Naruto's…pregnant?"_ Hinata asked, slowly turning her back to Tsunade, then Sakura.

"_That's why we needed you, to help us discover how it happened."_ Tsuande said looking at Naruto and watching the blonde fiddle with his thumbs.

"_Was he in his…"_ Hinata paused then blushed, _"Sexy Jutsu when… they uh… they…"_ She stuttered shyly, her face turning bright red.

"_We went through that, he wasn't."_ Tsunade said itching the back of her head with her pen, then looking at Sasuke, _"So you're awake finally, you've been out 3 days!"_ Tsunade lied.

"_I what?!"_ Sasuke said leaping from the examination table.

"_Relax Sasuke, she's joking… man you take things too literally."_ Sakura said poking him in the forehead with two of her fingers.

Sasuke smiled and brought his hand to his forehead then looked towards Naruto where his smile immediately dropped into a frown, _"I really don't understand how something like… that… could happen."_ He said pulling a knee to his chest and staring angrily at his foot.

"_You're telling me…"_ Naruto said angrily looking at Sasuke as if blaming him then looking back down, his hair shading his eyes.

"_What's your problem?"_ Sasuke asked giving him the classic 'Sasuke glaring head tilt'.

"_Gee I don't know, I just found out that I'm pregnant, I'm a guy, and you're the one who did it to me."_ Naruto spat out in a very un-Naruto like tone, keeping his head down.

"_I did it? What do you mean I did it. You're just as much to blame as me Naruto."_ Sasuke argued fisting his hands and sliding off the examination table.

"_Don't even make me stand up Sasuke, you won't wake up until after the baby is born." _Naruto threatened in a low tone, looking up and his pupils turning into slits slightly, then morphing back to normal.

"_Tsunade, did you see that?"_ Sakura whispered, leaning towards her mentor.

"_His eyes? Yeah, I think that may be able to tell us something…"_ Tsunade said scribbling down that note next to her doodle of a bowl of steaming rice and sake.

"Naruto… I want to begin testing you now." Hinata said quietly then looking towards Sasuke, "Excuse us please, I think this might take a lot of concentration on Naruto's part." She explained to Sasuke, her actually purpose was to not let them kill each other before her eyes. 

Sasuke nodded to her calmly and left the room slowly, stalling of course as he watched Hinata pull out a collapsible chair from under the examination table and sit herself in front of Naruto. As he closed the door behind him and took a seat, Tsunade and Sakura leaned against the door calmly and watched as Hinata did a few hand seals and placed her fingers behind Naruto's temples.

Naruto let out a calming breath of air and let Hinata weave her chakra throughout Naruto's brain and nerves. His fingers twitched slightly and his eyelids fluttered from the chakra surging through his body. He felt it once it hit his memory area, his mind calmed and he started getting flashbacks of things he never knew.

Naruto cried as a young blonde man placed his hand on the infants stomach, an intense burning feeling followed by a hollow then full feeling surged in his stomach. The blonde collapsed in front of the infant's bed.

A young blonde boy sat on step of a playground looking around. He appeared to be about 4 years old and had startling blue eyes. He wiped some tears away with the back of his hand.

"_Yosuke, get away from that boy!"_ A woman's voice screeched over the playground, a blonde boy a few years senior to the previous looked up and the brown haired boy looked up as well, _"Why mama?"_ He asked as she yanked his arm and started marching off, _"He's NOT good to play with!"_ She scolded then continued to lecture the boy.

"_NARUTO STOP GOOFING AROUND!"_ Iruka Sensei's voice bellowed in front of the transformed nude girl. A poof was heard and a laughing Naruto appeared pointing towards his sensei, _"Naruto, you're better than that-"_ Iruka began.

"_Congratulations you pass!"_ Iruka Sensei's voice beamed as he pulled his hands back from the headband now placed around Naruto's forehead.

"You aren't hurt are you? Scaredy Cat." "It's not about scratching your forehead! It's to show we're both equal shinobi!" "Bring Sasuke back… please." 

"_I told Sakura this too, stop concerning yourself with me…"_

Naruto's closed eyes twitch slightly, he started remembering things he'd never seen or known. Almost as if they were a dream, or a nightmare, they came without warning.

"Why have you become like this!?" 

"_Let me make it clear to you, my childish game with you and Konoha, are over."_

" _Everyone risked their lives to catch up with you."_

"_How nice of them."_

"_We gotta' find Sasuke!"_

"Sai you bastard!" 

"_Is that…Sakura?"_ Sasuke's voice questioned sadistically.

"_You can't kill her she's pregnant!" _He heard himself shout as his hand wrapped around… Ino's? Naruto had been holding Ino tenderly and comforting her after watching obviously a close friend go through some sort of trail.

"Idiot. Don't ruin your future because of me. You can do more good and change things once you become Hokage. Don't let me hold you back from your dream," Sakura growled, Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Hello little Kit…" An echoing voice boomed and interrupted everything he had been seeing, Naruto's attention was captured by it and his head turned towards the cold metal bars the blocked the two glowing orbs from devouring him.

Naruto looked around, backing up, he was suddenly whole, he could see, smell, feel and hear everything in the Kyuubi's prison hold. His eyes darted looking for an escape, nothing, only orange-ish walls surrounded them; his eyes fell upon a break in the bars, about 6 feet of bar stood practically disintegrated. Just enough for the Kyuubi's paw to fit through and claws to unsheathe.

"The bars!" Naruto screamed, backing in the farthest wall. He stared at the Kyuubi long and hard and watched as it merely stood and growled. After a few moments, the growling seized, and the Kyuubi circled and lay down and stared at him angrily, "Young Kit… do you not understand what you have done to me?" It asked him angrily narrowing it's large red eyes.

"Done to you?! What the hell is that supposed to mean, I didn't do anything!" Naruto screamed in defense, realizing he must not have been in too much danger with the Kyuubi… laying down…

His eyes met the Kyuubi's red gaze, "Kit… do you wonder how it is you came to be with child?" The deep voice asked him, eyes teasing along with it.

"What… What did you do to me, it's your fault isn't it?" Naruto said after a moment of processing.

"So quick to place blame, Kit, it isn't my fault, it's that Uchiha boy… how DARE you let him do this to me…" The Kyuubi while standing up and it's tails flaring in anger.

"To YOU?! You aren't the one's whose pregnant buddy boy!" Naruto screamed with his eyes closed, pointing to the beast.

"Do you honestly think it's you whose pregnant?" The Kyuubi asked in a rather intelligent tone. Naruto kept quiet and closed his eyes, his head still turned in the Kyuubi's direction.

"Young Kit, I have a dark secret, one that's been kept from the village, you- " The Kyuubi said, "Even the great Hokage…" It said with venomous sarcasm.

"A secret?" Naruto asked opening his eyes, and forming a rather dumb expression on his face.

"Yes Kit, a secret, one that I've kept from even fellow demons, for the purpose of honor and dignity." It said kneeling down slightly to show a less threatening posture.

"Dignity?" Naruto asked once again, closing his eyes.

"I am female… it is very rare… and takes particular specimens of humans to be able to impregnate a demon successfully, usually a demon's immune defenses kill the embryo immediately after fertilization. If it even gets that far…" The Kyuubi explained all at once, as if it needed to pound it into Naruto's brain in a rush.

"You're… A GIRL!?" Naruto shouted as he jumped back and pointed at the Kyuubi, he was not expecting this sort of news.

"Kit, before you go, you need to know about something that happened, things you don't remember that I do." The Kyuubi began, sensing Hinata start to pull at his hypnotic ties, the end of it's sentence seemed incomplete and jumbled.

"Memories? What?" Naruto asked, he couldn't hear practically anything from the once bellowing voice.

"You're…ories…. ha…. En… ipe…" Was all that Naruto heard of the Kyuubi's voice as he was pulled back into reality with a jolt and a loud Naruto-like scream.

"Naruto?" A few voices from directly… directly around him asked.

" THE KYUUBI'S A CHICK!!?!?!?!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"The Kyuubi what?" Tsunade asked, kneeling right beside him with a concerned look on her face.

"The Kyuubi… isn't a boy!!! He's a girl! And she's the one who's pregnant! Not me!" Naruto said, holding two clinched fists in front of him in excitement.

"That's a good thing?" Sasuke asked in his traditional sarcasm, walking in after listening ear-to-door to the whole exchange.

"YEAH! IT MEANS I'M NOT SOME SORT OF FREAK!" Naruto cheered and did a rather odd dance.

"You're still pregnant Naruto…" Sakura said in monotone, her face blunt and emotionless, yet held a hint of confusion and 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

"Huh? Well I'm not pregnant, the Kyuubi is!" Naruto corrected her still waving his buttocks back and forth.

"Are you going to explain it that way to everyone who asks? I hope not, it could be dangerous telling people that…" Sakura voiced in concerned.

"What do you mean?" Naruto stopped his cheering and looked at her as if her skin had just turned purple.

"You remember how…certain Shinobi… are after the Kyuubi… If you told the wrong person there could be trouble." Sakura said trying to be as generic as humanly possible.

"Oh…right." Naruto said standing up straight and looking to Sasuke.

"So… does that mean that I impregnated a-" Sasuke began then paused.

"A demon, yeah." Naruto said giving him a comforting look then looking to Hinata.

"What else did you find out?" He asked, knowing that Hinata was also probing his mind during this whole process.

"That Sasuke's very lucky, it takes a special person to do something that big… and that there are some suppressed memories in Naruto's mind…" Hinata said jotting down a couple things she remembered onto her clipboard.

-'Suppressed memories, she doesn't mean… no… no way, they were completely erased." Sakura thought, panicking slightly, though not letting herself show it.

"Something about childish games with Konoha ending… and someone calling Sai a bastard…" Hinata said rather confusedly, not only could she not link anything to the first statement, but the only 'Sai' In Konoha was a low-ranked Anbu member, a very kind young man, nothing out of the ordinary.

"That's odd, sounds almost like a threat, and Sai being called a bastard? I know him personally, he stops by my office every so often." Tsunade added her comment, looking to Sakura who was staring at the floor with her eyes wide, and gripping her clipboard so hard it started to make noises.

"Sakura? Are you trying to break your clipboard or something?" Sasuke asked giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to uh… figure out what that could mean, I mean games? And Sai is a nice guy who has wonderful artistic skills, what could he mean!?" She said in an extremely cliché lying tone.

-"WONDERFUL ARTIST!?! NICE GUY?! HE CALLED YOU UGLY AND DREW HORRID PICTURES OF YOU, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Inner Sakura shrieked whilst waving her fists frantically.

Sakura sweatdropped then looked at the confused faces obviously trying to figure out what they could've been, "There were a few more too, something about bringing Sasuke back, who knows what that could've been." Hinata said, scribbling a few more things she heard down.

Sasuke's head jerked to face Hinata when he heard his name, "Bring me back, from where?" He asked sounding skeptical.

"Not sure, wasn't specific, it was at first, but then I only heard voices and bits and pieces. Sakura's the one who said that line." Hinata said in a quieting tone then looked at Sakura.

"What did you mean?" Sasuke asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Sasuke I said that a hundred times when we were kids, it could've been any of those." She explained hiding her nervousness pretty well.

"It's true… she said that about a hundred times when you weren't around Sasuke." Naruto said backing her up.

"Right…" Sasuke said then looked down, he had recently been having these weird dreams, of beating Naruto completely senseless while fighting on a lake. He figured they just symbolized his worry, and this feeling of need to bring him to the doctor.

"So, what exactly does all this mean Tsunade?" Naruto asked, his head turning towards her.

"Well we're going to have run a lot more tests, you're probably going to have to live here in the hospital for the last couple months of the pregnancy… if you live that long" Tsunade explained to him sternly, her voice suddenly turning sad.

"What?" Naruto asked her furrowing his brows slightly.

"Naruto, a man's body was not built to be able to hold a baby, once that baby starts to really gain size… it might crush your internal organs, you could die, Naruto…" She said, her eyes holding much sadness, Sakura and Hinata's eyes turning sad as well as they looked at each other then Naruto.

"I what?" Naruto asked in disbelief at hearing this almost indefinite news.

"You could die dumbass…" Sasuke answered for them his eyes covered by his hair, obviously hiding some tears.

"But… I'm only 18, I'm not even that active as a Ninja these days… And I'm going to die from being pregnant… not even an honorable death like fighting for my country…" Naruto said in a choked up voice, he stared down at the spotless white tile and scuffed his shoed slightly on it, making a black mark and a loud squeak, thus ruining the spotlessness.

"Naruto, I don't mean to make you feel any worse, but I'm not going to send you on any missions for a…. while… to make sure you're okay, we need to watch you carefully." Tsunade said kneeling beside him and putting her hand on his knee as if she were his mother.

"Don't touch me…" Naruto said jerking his knee away, he stood up and lifted up his shirt. He was already showing some signs of the little bundle-of-joy. His muscles had disappeared under a protective layer of fat that'd he'd have to work hard to burn off once the kid was born. Born… how was that going to happen…?

Naruto's thoughts raced, how the heck would a boy give birth to a baby, they didn't have… the right parts. Would it just burst out of him like some sort of alien? There was something he heard about that they do when a mom is having trouble giving birth, but he couldn't think of it, besides just knowing it was cutting the kid out of them.

"Tsunade, how exactly would this birth happen? I mean I know it won't be normal 'cause I'm a boy, but how will that work?" Naruto asked her in a rather low tone.

"C-Section most likely, I don't see any other options to tell you the truth… that's where they make a small incision in the lower abdomen, in case you're wondering, Naruto." She said trying to make as much sense as possible.

"Okay good, 'cause I was kinda' worried that he'd burst out of me like an alien!" He said faking his normal 'Naruto-Composure'.

"Naruto you don't even know if it's a he or not…" Sakura said from the corner, breaking her silent streak.

"Well I'm a boy, Sasuke's a boy, how could it not?! Statistic's beat it!" Naruto said in confidence.

"You don't really get the whole point of pregnancy do you?" Sakura said looking at him dumbfounded.

"Well normal parents are a boy and a girl, so that means the kid is 50/50, but if both parents are the same, then that means the kid will be the same as parents! I know plenty about this kinda' stuff Sakura." Naruto said in even more confidence than before, Hinata raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Actually that's not quite how it-" Sasuke began but was stopped by Sakura who gave him the 'don't-even-bother-it-won't-make-any-difference' look. He smirked at her knowing what she meant and looked at Naruto who was obviously hiding his complete terror.

"I don't know about you guys, but this has been one hell of a newscast and I'm hungry, so let's go get some ramen! Since it's not making me gain weight, I can have some, and damn I want some REALLY bad." Naruto said excitedly and walking towards the door.

"Hold on Naruto! I have to schedule you for another appointment, there's no way you're gunna' waltz around like nothing's different!" Sakura said pulling on his orange and black jacket collar.

"Whaaattttt?!" Naruto moaned, looking at her like she was nuts.

"You're a high risk pregnancy, a very high risk pregnancy, I want to see you in 2 weeks, to the day." She said canceling that other appointment and writing a memo to remind her to call that person.

"Sakura you'll see me before then!" Naruto pointed out.

"But not as a doctor, I'll see you in two weeks… wait I got something to give you." She said reaching into the drawer and pulling out piece of paper with a lot of writing on it.

"These are things you can't do." She said handing the paper to him.

"IT SAYS I CAN'T DRINK! WHY CAN'T I DRINK!?" He screamed at Sakura and startled Hinata a bit.

"Do you want to totally mess up your kid!? I can't drink either Naruto!" Sakura argued, it seemed just like when they were kids again.

"Oh damn… I forgot, I'm going out of a town in a week, I can't see you." Sakura said stopping Naruto before he could argue back, he pumped his fists and smiled triumphantly at the news.

"You'll have to see Tsunade, she'll figure out how far along you are and other normal pregnancy stuff." She said trying not to freak Naruto out by telling him what's really going to happen.

"Okay then, Sasuke, I want ramen, let's go." Naruto demanded and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room, not even bothering to fill out the check out forms.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Hinata asked quietly and looked at Tsunade and her apprentice.

"If any boy in this village could survive a pregnancy, it'd be Naruto, he wouldn't give up fast enough to die…" Tsunade said with a smile, hoping she was right.

Two Weeks Later

"Gawd Dammit! Tsunade that HURT!" Naruto yelped after about the 7th needle jab, Sakura hadn't mentioned blood work.

"Shut up you wimp." Tsunade said sticking another needle in him just out of spite.

"Naruto, this is just what you have to deal with…" Sasuke said with his arms folded and leaning back in the all too familiar chair.

"Why don't we switch places, so you can go through all this shit!" Naruto said cringing as she pulled the syringe out of his arm and walked out.

"Naruto, you could watch your mouth around a lady, let alone the Hokage…" Sasuke scolded.

"Tsunade's no lady, she's a freakin' Sannin! Besides, she swears like a sailor. She just holds it in around patients." He said leaning against the wall, feeling a bit light headed, he had psyched himself up and was dizzy, but not over blood loss.

Tsunade walked in a few minutes later and looked at him, "While the blood work processes, we'll do an ultrasound." She said motioning with her head that they needed to leave the room.

"Ultra… that doesn't sound good. Is this going to hurt?" Naruto asked her suspiciously as he jumped off the table and followed behind Sasuke.

"It's a bit cold, but no needles or anything." She reassured him and led him down hallways that seemed to take forever.

After they reached the room, Tsunade powered up the machine, "You seem to be far enough along to do an ultrasound, since you're showing… I still don't understand why you didn't take him in earlier, he has to be at least 5 months along… how could you not notice?" Tsunade asked, looking towards a rather surprised Sasuke.

"It took forever to convince him to come in, also, there's no menstrual cycle to base anything on…" He said as Naruto removed his shirt for convenience and hoped on the machine bed.

Tsunade took a tube of cold goo out of a small medicinal refrigerator and squirt it on Naruto's stomach and used the pad off of the machine to smear the goo on Naruto's stomach.

"Okay, so…" Sasuke mumbled idly as he yanked a notepad from his back pocket, "For a boy we have, You, Kiba, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Chouji, Asuma, Ebisu, and Rock-Lee."

"Hah, so many people think it's going to be a boy, how much are they betting?" Naruto said proudly, then asked him in curiosity.

"It varies… from 500 to 4000 yen or so…" He said flipping the pages to make sure there weren't any notes to add people.

"Kakashi-Sensei didn't bet?" Naruto asked looking rather shocked for his usual self.

"He and Shikamaru are undecided, I'm guessing they just didn't want to risk losing money." He said looking down and noticing a scribble a couple of pages back.

"Hey, I forgot, I've got Jiraiya down for a girl." Sasuke said writing it 'officially' under the bet list.

"Well of course he wants it to be a girl, he's the world biggest pervert." Naruto said making a face mocking Jiraiya's.

Sasuke shook his head and looked towards Tsunade who was obviously having trouble with the machine, it was rather old for the hospital. This was usually a medicinal hospital, most mothers-to-be preferred to take their selves to a birthing place, rather then a hospital full of recovering Nin.

"Well dammit, this thing shouldn't be broken, I guess it's too old for- " She began then turned back to the machine as it started humming then went silent, it was working fine.

"Well hey, I guess someone's lucky." She said proudly with a smile and turned to Naruto and placed the machine pad back on his stomach, "Okay, what's going to happen is I'm going to slowly move this thing around your stomach, and we're going to see a blurry black and white image of the baby inside of you." She said looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto nodded as the monitor itself flickered on and a blurry image appeared, his hand slid into Sasuke's as they watched a strange shape move slowly.

"Is that it? Is that the baby?" Naruto asking, knowing very well what it was.

"Yeah Naruto, it is, and it looks pretty big compared to how you look on the outside." She said furrowing her brows in confusion, then relaxing.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and looked at him then back at the monitor, "Hey what's that?" He said pointing under the baby where an odd shape was coming from underneath her back.

"Hm… I'm not sure what that is, it might just be fatty tissue, the baby looks like it's in a make-shift uterus, even a placenta…" She said looking completely baffled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it looked like a tail." Sasuke mentioned and looked at Tsunade who listened to be polite.

"Well people born with tails are rare, and the tails are made of flesh, this doesn't look like flesh, so I doubt it." Tsunade said pulling up her lab coat slightly and looking towards an extremely excited looking Naruto.

"Wow… it's so weird looking at that, then imagining it's in me… seems almost impossible." Naruto said poking his stomach a bit and laughing, causing the image to jump.

They watched a few minutes as the baby's hands and feet moved slightly, it was so small, it moved with every breath Naruto took, "Old Lady Tsunade, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked somewhat idly, not really caring anymore.

"It seems a bit too early to tell, but from what it looks like, I think it's a girl." Tsunade said happily looking at the two who looked like they were choking.

"We're gunna' owe a crap load of money…" Naruto said, his eyes wide and having the sensation that he's going to pass out.

"Well you're between 4-5 months along, you have a few months to make that money doing meaningless tasks!" Tsunade said elbowing him in the shoulder before noticing he was pale, she snickered and turned back to the machine, "Do you want a picture? You'd be able to show her when she's older." Tsunade said looking at Sasuke.

"Sure, why not." He said a bit too happily for Sasuke's normal calm personality.

"Sasuke… how much did Jiraiya bet…?" Naruto asked in utter terror.

"Oh.. I didn't right that over, let me check…" He said pulling up the notepad again and flipping through it.

"Here we go, he bet 50000 … WHAT?!" Sasuke said double taking and realizing the amount he just said.

"You said it only went up to 4000!!!" Naruto argued with him, sitting up slightly, jerking the image again.

"I didn't see Jiraiya's!" Sasuke said looking at him angrily.

"You should've checked!"

"Well you were the one making the bets!"

"Yeah but I asked you to manage it!"

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with it!"

"Of course, why would I have asked for it to be written!?"

Sasuke sat back defeated, Naruto only wrote when it was important. He glared at Naruto the way he used to when they were kids, "This is going to take you months to work off Naruto…" He said closing his eyes and smirking.

"Why me?! I'm pregnant I can't work!" He protested.

"After the baby's born, we can tell everyone that we decided we wanted it to be a surprise. That way you can work doing those meaningless task Lady Hokage mentioned." Sasuke offered in his 'genius' tone of voice.

"You guys are caught between a rock and a hard place…" Tsunade said in obvious amusement as the boys bickered and the machine turned off, she handed Sasuke an X-Ray like print of the Ultrasound.

Sasuke nodded as a thank you and stood up with his fists in his pockets, "Naruto, even though they're our friends, do you honestly think they'll let us get away with an actual bet? Especially since the Hokage knows about it now." Sasuke said sighing, he looked towards the smirking Hokage and gave a nervous smile.

"Well I'm going to send you on your way, and Naruto I'll see you here tomorrow to file some papers!" She said helping him up from the table and elbowing him gently in the arm.

"What for?!" Naruto questioned her in a furious tone.

"To start earning money, you need it don't you? It's only filing, stop whining." Tsunade said cleaning and putting away the machine pad.

"So when exactly do I start looking like I'm actually pregnant? Right now I look like I'm just fat." Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who brought a hand to his embarrassed face to cover his eyes.

"Naruto, just give it time, you just found out. You'll be big and huge in no time. Why are you in such a hurry to be huge anyway?" Sasuke asked him, wondering what could possibly be fueling that want.

"Not sure… but I can't wait for the her to be born! We'll get to teach her all this cool stuff! Like climbing trees without her hands! Hiding in plain sight! How to paint the Hokage faces without getting caught! … Right away…" Naruto said excitedly, his whole body beginning to shake with anticipation.

"Well let's get out of here, we'll stop for some ramen, Iruka-Sensei is meeting us there." Sasuke said leading Naruto out of the room by his shoulders.

"He is? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said beginning to walk out on his own.

"Not sure, but he's the only one who hasn't seen you in 3 months, he doesn't know the whole story." Sasuke explained, looking at Naruto in his baggy black shirt and orange pants.

45 Minutes Later

"Yo! Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted at the ramen shack as he walked up to it, not even spotting Iruka yet.

"Naru…..to… well I guess it wasn't a rumor, do I even want to know how this happened?" Iruka asked the blue-eyed boy, then looked at Sasuke.

"Funny story really, turns out that Kyuubi that's inside of me, is a chick! Who woulda' thought?" Naruto said as if it were an everyday thing as he ordered ramen.

Iruka's jaw dropped and he looked at Naruto with the strangest look that Iruka was capable of, "How do you know this Naruto?" Iruka asked trying to force out a smile, but it coming out as just a stretched out mouth.

"Hinata did this weirdo mind-probe thing and it let me talk to the Kyuubi. He said he was a girl and that's why I'm pregnant." Naruto said as a hot, steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, he grinned and split two chopsticks and started eating.

Iruka simply stared at him unable to move, "You're not concerned by this?" Iruka asked the boy who was nothing short of inhaling the bowl of ramen. The only thing going through his mind was the thought on mini-Naruto's running around Konoha.

"Not really, Old Lady Tsunade said I was healthy, same with the baby, so I'm not too worried!." He said with a full mouth and looking at Sasuke who sat hunched over, his mouth covered by his folded hands.

"Naruto you shouldn't be so calm about it… you are a boy after all, and your body is not built to carry a child…" Sasuke mumbled, obviously having put a lot of thought into this.

"Sasuke, you worry WAY too much." Naruto said, putting his bowl of ramen on the counter and getting a rather serious look on his face.

"Naruto he has a point." Iruka chimed in, knowing Naruto was going to pipe up again, most likely with an insult.

"I don't want to hear it now! I just want to enjoy my ramen and have my baby when the time comes… you guy's are such worry warts." Naruto managed to get out in-between bites.

Iruka and Sasuke looked at each other and let out loud sighs. Both of their minds were on one thing, Naruto, and what they would do if something were to ever happen to him. It would be possibly the greatest loss that Konoha would see, under the 4th Hokage.

4 1/2 Months Later

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed from the bedroom.

"Dammit Naruto what is it now?!" He screamed walking in the room and turning on the lights, he rubbed his eye with his palm and looked at Naruto who was sitting up. They had a fight earlier and Sasuke was forced to sleep on the sofa.

"Don't get that tone with me! My stomach, oh my god!" He paused and hunched over slightly gripping his pregnant belly in pain.

"You?! What?! NOW?!" Sasuke screamed, his stance widening to keep from falling over.

"YES, WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SCREAMING?!" He snapped at him, scowling as he winced in pain.

"Okay fine, I'll get your things together and we'll get going." Sasuke said calmly, trying to not panic for Naruto's sake.

He went around grabbing a few of his black shirts and bright orange pants; he threw clean underwear into the bag knowing that Naruto probably wouldn't change anyway…ew.

Sasuke shook his head and threw the bag over his shoulders before helping Naruto out of bed. Of course, Naruto insisted on doing it himself, but by the time he got to the front door he was doubled over in pain.

Naruto's arm ended up over Sasuke's shoulder as he leapt over buildings and fences and such. Being s ninja had its advantages, but having a labor-pained Kyuubi boy digging his nails into his back wasn't making this easy. A couple of times he almost dropped Naruto or the bag mid-air.

Eventually the reached the hospital, Sasuke burst in like a cliché TV dad with his pregnant wife standing beside him, "Tsunade!" Sasuke screamed out then paused as the desk clerk and the people in the waiting room all turned to stare at him, "TSUNADE!" He screamed again after the nurses had wheeled a wheelchair up for Naruto to sit in.

"Nurse, get the Hokage!" Sasuke said, looking at the poor dumb-founded woman.

"I'm sorry Sir, but Lady Hokage isn't working tonight, she had personal matters to attend to." A male nurse stated as he walked up and showed him a napkin with a memo scribbled on it.

"LISTEN ASSHOLE! This guy is going into labor; don't bother asking stupid questions, GET TSUNADE!" He screamed, grabbing onto the guys shirt collar and yanking him forward.

"YOU IDIOT! NOW THEIR GONNA KICK US OUT!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, kicking the back of his leg and making him temporarily lose his balance.

"We need Tsunade! And Sakura!" Sasuke said, regaining a bit of a level head and turning to the nurse.

"Sakura-San is on Maternity Leave, but we don't know if we'll be able to get Tsunade-Sama in time." He said to Sasuke who tried to pay attention, but his thoughts were more on his pregnant partner. Wait, Sakura? How could he forget, she just had her baby a couple of weeks ago.

"Just get me a ROOM!" Naruto screamed, feeling another dose of pain shoot through his stomach. Sasuke gave him a sympathetic look and smiled softly, earning only a single fingered salute.

Things happened fast, nurses had wheeled Naruto into a room, Sasuke was out filling out paperwork and waiting for Tsunade to make her appearance. By this time the pain Naruto was feeling wasn't only in his stomach, it felt as if his chakra hurt.

A bit later Sasuke was done with the paperwork, and leaning against the main desk as he waited for Tsunade. It was nearly 3:45 in the morning, it was really quiet. The people who were there were asleep in their chairs, the only sounds that could be heard were that of the nurses walking from room to room and the light snores from some of the people.

He hadn't seen it this quiet since the time he stayed all night so he was the first to know how Sakura was. She had just returned from a mission and was in critical condition all night, she hadn't told anyone she was pregnant and her mission was much too dangerous for a pregnant kunoichi. She was unconscious and her and the baby's heartbeats were wavering throughout the night.

Sasuke had been written down as family long ago and he was the only one permitted into her room, he didn't want to leave her alone. Thinking of that Sasuke got a smirk on his face, only Sakura would've put him down as family. She was crazy about him all growing up, then she found Ryo and things changed.

He can't say he wasn't happy that her thoughts were finally off him, but he almost missed the constant affection from the pink haired girl. It was what he had grown used to for 6 or so years.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the lights blaring from the ceiling, his attention faltered when he heard a scream and a slam and a male nurse flew out from one of the rooms, taking the door with him. Several other nurses followed him and helped him up and looked back into the room with shocked looks on their faces.

Sasuke took this as his cue to go comfort Naruto, he didn't really need to wait for Tsunade… he just didn't want his arms broken. He heard Naruto's pain ridden scream echo in the now open hallway, Sasuke was probably in just as much pain anticipating the encounter with his lover.

He wondered how this birth would take place, Naruto being male; he didn't have any way for the baby to come out. He quickly became more worried then before, "You know Sasuke, it IS possible to walk faster." Tsunade passed by the slow moving Uchiha.

"Lady Hokage!" Sasuke stated simply, then quickened his pace.

Sasuke walked into the room with a screaming Naruto and a few nurses trying to keep their distance while still attending to him. A nurse had Naruto propped up, ready to give him an epidural.

"Nurse, stop. He can't have an epidural, his condition is too critical to risk any sort of injection yet. Keep the IV but nothing else, we have to make sure he's stabilized" Tsunade said taking control; she was already looking at her clipboard of information.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and started explaining how the procedure was going to happen, how after he was stable she would in fact give him an epidural so he won't feel the pain. But only at the last minute, he would be having a C-Section.

Sasuke took this time to climb onto the hospital bed behind Naruto, he had his legs on either side of him and his arms draped around his chest gently. He winced in pain as Naruto vice gripped onto his kneecaps and practically shattered them. Sasuke sensed strange charka coming from Naruto, in fact, he could barely sense Naruto's at all.

Naruto's breathing became rapid again, another surge of pain. Tsunade wasn't sure if you could call them contractions, since Naruto doesn't have any of the necessary muscles or organs to perform that. But he was feeling every normal feeling that happens during birth.

Naruto couldn't believe the pain this was causing. He'd had limbs broken, concussions, poisonings, torture jutsus, stabbed with kunai, sliced by knives, and even paper cuts, but none of that could've ever prepared him for this.

He felt his stomach lurch and a perfect impression of a foot stick out; he screamed and switched his grip from Sasuke's knees, to the metal bars on the sides of the bed. The metal was crushed easily.

Sasuke thanked Kami for having Naruto switch his grip, but now Tsunade seemed concerned. She didn't have a happy look on his face.

"There's no way for us to know where we're cutting, since there's no birth canal we have no idea which way the baby is facing… we don't know if we'll hit something vital, or obvious…" She said to another doctor, who had an equally concerned but more confused look on his face.

Tsunade looked at the nurses and walked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke, we're in a tough position… we have no idea what position the baby is in, and we can't do an ultrasound because of Naruto's constant movements… our only choice is to guess. There is a chance we could cut something vital, or leave a scar somewhere visible… we need to ask your permission to proceed…" The female Hokage said in the most serious tone. He didn't know how to respond, he could loose his baby before it was even born… all this trouble for nothing.

He felt his heart break as he nodded, it was the only choice and he knew that.

Tsunade motioned for the nurses to bring the epidural, scalpel, and other necessary items. She motioned for Sasuke to lean back as she walked up with the long syringe; she helped Naruto lean forward and he grabbed Sasuke's ankles as he felt another 'contraction'. She cleaned the area with an alcohol swab and carefully injected the needle into his lower back.

Naruto's body almost immediately relaxed, he could still feel movement, but no pain. He was panting and was told to lay as flat as he could as Tsunade finished washing her hands and putting on gloves.

She walked over and picked up the scalpel and walked towards Naruto who was panting heavily, his chest was heaving up and down as he let his body relax. Tsunade looked up to see the relaxing boy still panting away, he was exhausted. She had only just figured out that it was his chakra that had been sustaining the baby, and now the baby was putting strain on all that built up chakra.

She placed the scalpel on Naruto's stomach and pushed slightly while dragging, the skin split and separated, revealing the make-shift chakra placenta that housed the baby. She saw movement and reached in the take hold of the soon-to-be-born infant. Tsunade smiled, she hadn't cut the baby at all; her eyes welled up with tears as she removed the baby from the young man's stomach.

Nurses immediately rushed around the Hokage, and took the baby from her. They briskly rubbed it and suctioned the fluids out of its mouth. A cry was heard, the baby began to cry. Tsunade walked up to Naruto and ran her fingers through his bangs, and smiled down at him, "Your baby is fine."

"_It's a girl!"_ The doctor shouted as he wrapped the newborn infant in a towel and walked her over to Sasuke and an exhausted Naruto.

"_That's her? Isn't she? My baby?"_ Naruto said before passing out due to pure fatigue.

"_Yes Naruto, this is our baby… in all her glory…"_ Sasuke said, tears welling up in his eyes as he cradled his newborn heir to the Uchiha clan.

"_Muteki, you've caused us a lot of trouble…"_ Sasuke began as his moist eyes developed into a full blown sob, _"I love you, my miracle."_ Sasuke said nuzzling his forehead into the crying infant's neck.

_**End Flashback**_


End file.
